The Secret Sister
by Igneous Pride
Summary: Bella is the younger sister of Harry Potter that no one knew about. Sent to America for her safety,she cannot wait for the day she can finally meet her brother. One problem- she is not allowed to tell him of their relation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - most unfortunately, I own neither Stories (long suffering tortured sigh)

This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle

I am Bella Potter. No one knows who me. I am the baby sister of the infamous Harry Potter, the one _everyone_ knows. For I was born a scant month before Lily and James Potter were assassinated by the Dark Lord Voldemort. After that, everything was lost. At least for me. Things picked up for the rest of the wizarding world. Just my luck, really.

I had been told that my older brother Harry had been sent to live with Lily's muggle sister and her family. That the Boy who lived was being raised as a Muggle. I seriously doubted I was the only person to see the irony in this. I had been told that I looked like Lily Potter, but had James brown eyes, while for my brother, it was the other way around. I had never set eyes on him in my life. Him, the brother that had no idea I existed. One of the benefits of being a secret child, is that no one cares where you go. For I was sent to America, to live with some friends of my parents here. In Phoenix, where the glorious sun shines all the time, and my safety is pretty much a guarantee, but where I feel strangely isolated, cut off.

I know why we were kept apart, of course. The Death Eaters had still been at large, using every method available to them to bring back their beloved Dark Lord Voldemort. They had tortured some poor Auror and his wife into insanity, leaving their son practically an orphan. Murdering the child that brought about their masters demise was surely not beyond them.

So we were both hidden, kept apart from each other.

And the boy who lived grew up knowing nothing of his heritage, while his sister was exiled to another continent.

It had all been explained to me, when I was 8 or 9. I received a visit from Albus Dumbledore of all people. I had known I was a witch all along, it would have been cruel to deny me my identity as well as my true family. I knew how Lily and James Potter had been killed, and that I had a brother who still lived in the country of my birth. But I did not know why that was, why he stayed and I left. My adoptive parents thought that was best left for the man who made the decision, to tell me. He told me that only a handful of people even knew of my existence, so it was probably better if I disappeared altogether. It made sense. I had not been angry only relieved at finally knowing why. He told me I could meet my brother, when I started school at Hogwarts. Ever since that moment, I had been counting down the days until I turned 11. However, Dumbledore made one request of me. That I not tell Harry of our relation. He would not say why, only that it was important. Since it was, well, _Dumbledore_ asking, I had reluctantly agreed.

So the next few years passed, without much incident, unless you count me hurting myself several times falling over broomsticks in my house on numerous occasions. Then that day had finally arrived. We flew to London, had a tearful goodbye at Kings Cross Station. As I walked to the barrier the first time, I tripped, and was caught by a dark haired boy, with glasses and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. He steadied me, nodded and walked in the direction of a large number of people with red hair.

I did not need to see the scar on his forehead, the mark of the dark Lord. I only saw Lily Potters eyes, and knew at once I was no longer alone.

A/N Please review and I will be your slave in the next life (especially if you look like Edward Cullen)

Disclaimer: Don't own either (equally angsty sigh)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter (another sigh)

Thank you for the reviews and adding me to your alerts. You people are the coolest.

So, without further ado, Chapter 2 (hey that rhymes (don't expect poetry from me))

Hope you enjoy!

The train ride to Hogwarts and Sorting ceremony consisted of me falling over a lot.

Looking for a seat on the train, it seemed as if I was getting stares from everybody. I knew this was ridiculous. No one knew who I was here. Every compartment seemed to be full of laughing people, chattering away in funny accents. Of course, the feeling of being watched was probably because I kept tripping over every two minutes, causing me to flush scarlet.

After an agonizing amount of time, I found one with only one occupant. Deciding to cut my losses, I managed to enter without stumbling.

The lone occupant was a girl, about my age, with long blond hair and a startled expression. Her hair fell to her waist, her wide gray eyes staring intently at me. A magazine lay in her hands, but I didn't get a chance to look at the title.

"Er, hi", I said, blushing from her stare, "You mind if I sit here?"

The girl nodded and moved her bag. There was an awkward silence before I said.

"I'm Bella"

"Luna Lovegood", she replied, smiling.

"Hi Luna" I smiled back at her.

"You're American" , she stated. My dialect was obvious.

"Yup, Phoenix"

"Why not go to school there?" she inquired.

"Oh, I was born here, my names been down for Hogwarts since I was born"

She nodded, and resumed reading her magazine. I stared out the window, watching the scenery change from the city sprawl to open countryside, appreciating the difference. Growing bored, I made another stab at conversation.

"The Quibbler" I ventured

"Yes, my dads the editor," pride and affection creeping into her voice. I nodded, trying to look intrigued. I had never heard of the magazine before, nor from the look of it, would I have much interest in the content.

"So what do your mum and dad do?" she asked.

"Oh, erm, Jonathan and Tina are both Auror's."

"You call them by their first names? Rebel child" she looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, they're not actually my parents" I explained somewhat lamely.

Luna said nothing, questioning me with her brilliant eyes instead.

"Dead", I said flatly. My demeanor made it obvious that it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. Her expression changed from interest to sympathy.

"My mum, too" she murmured after a moments pause. She smiled slightly.

I returned the smile with a sympathetic one of my own, all the while thinking that this had to be the most depressing first conversation I had ever had. What was wrong with me?

Jonathan and Tina were good people, don't get me wrong. Caring and compassionate, I had never wanted for anything while in their care. I had always known I was not their child, however. For most of my life, they had told me stories of Lily and James Potter. They had never denied me anything. I had always known where I had come from. Lily and James. Strange that I never refer to them as 'Mom and Dad'. Never fantasied about meeting them. They had died long before I had any kind of relationship with them. No the only person I ever wondered about was Harry. My long lost brother. Sigh.

While on that train of thought.

"So I heard Harry Potter is at Hogwarts now." I said, finally breaking the silence, while feeling like a total idiot.

Luna looked over at me.

"Yes, I heard that he did something quite heroic at the end of the year, that he faced the Dark Lord or something." I was surprised at how blase (there's supposed to have an accent over the e)

"Wow" I said softly, my brother the hero.

"Yes, it is quite something" she agreed politely.

The rest of the trip passed a little easier. The conversation was a bit less forced or depressing. We talked about our childhoods, and I discovered that I liked this odd girl, with her unique appearance and odd conversation.

When the train finally came to a stop, I was famished and it was pouring rain. Combined with my impatience to finally see the castle, I was in a bad mood. Better get used to the weather though, I thought, thinking wistfully of the baking sun and open skies of Phoenix.

"Firs' years, over ere" boomed a gruff voice behind me. I turned to see the biggest man I had ever laid eyes upon. He saw me staring at him and his eyes widened. I blushed and looked away.

"Oh Gawd" I thought i heard him mutter. He seemed to mentally shake himself, and resumed herding the smaller heads toward a huge lake.

"No more'n four to a boat" he yelled. I got in one with Luna and a girl with red hair with a worried expression. In my excitement to see the castle for the first time, I began paddling enthusiastically. This made me extremely clumsy however, and somehow, I managed to miss the water, and as I lurched forward, shrieking a girlish scream, I was pulled back by something incredibly strong. It was the giant.

"Thanks" I said appreciatively, breathless by my high pitched squeal of terror.

He nodded, eyes wide.

"Yer Isabella, aren't ye" he said.

"Bella" I told him, shocked at how this giant knew my name.

He nodded again. "Ye look like yer mum"

I said nothing.

"Righ' careful in future, ye can see the castle now" he said gruffly, gesturing ahead and pushing our boat forward, causing it to shoot ahead of the others.

I looked up and saw Hogwarts for the first time. Its beauty was breathtaking. Tall majestic towers lit up against the night sky. With the rain only misting now, it gave it an odd dreamlike quality. I fell in love with it instantly.

Right so that was chapter 2, hope you liked. I had fun putting in Hagrids accent.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I gave a squeal of delight when I read them (and thank you to that guy from kenpo for reading it, I promise not to kick the crap out of you next time)

As for the questions, Charlie and Renee are not her parents. Bella is in Ginny's year. Edward and all the rest of our favorite vampires will be coming, but not for a while

Also, I would like your advice of which house Bella should be in. I'm leaning toward Hufflepuff, but just tell me what you think.

Please keep reviewing. I love you all. Personal slaves for all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my freaky darlings!

Thank you all so much for you reviews, you people rock

So here it is chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I DID however. . . . . . mmm ...Isle Esme...it would have been waaay more explicit. And hotter (if you know what I mean)

After my mortifying incident on the boat, the rain began to worsen. We sprinted up a small pathway to a set of huge double doors and entered, dripping wet, into the Entrance Hall. It occurred to me that I may as well have fallen in, for all the difference it would have made. I said as much to Luna, who looked at me oddly and asked

"What about the Giant Squid?

"Huh?" I said, nonplussed

"The Gia- never mind" she cut off at the sight of a tall, severe looking witch in emerald green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said briskly, glancing over us all. I hoped that I imagined her eyes lingered on me a few seconds longer than the others. I blushed anyway.

"Follow me." she said, turning.

Inside was spectacular. The four house crests lined the walls, along with the school crest on the wall in front of the staff table. Each table ran from one end of the room to the next, all full of curious eyes. I tried not to feel self conscious. The ceiling was most impressive to me. I was aware that it was just a spell, a charm to reflect the sky above us, but I was awestruck nonetheless. My attention was torn between trying not to trip and taking in my surroundings.

We came to a stop in front of a dirty old hat perched on a stool. All of a sudden it broke into song, singing about each different house and the qualities of each. This was not anything new to me, so I stole a few glances behind me trying to locate the boy with the green eyes. I jumped at the thunderous applause from the students and teachers.

The witch moved forward to pick up the hat. She conjured a scroll and began

"I will call your name, you will come up, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and will be sorted into your House.

"Abercrombie, Stephanie" she called in aloud clear voice, as a trembling young girl with dark hair stepped forward.

The hat did not hesitate on the girl.

"Ravenclaw" it declared, while applause came from the far table.

As the list ran on, my stomach felt more and more uneasy with each new student. Finally the witch called me.

"Evans, Isabella"

Of course, I stumbled on the way up, causing a few titters in the crowd. The hat came down over my ears. I heard a wry voice in my head start to debate

"Odd, very difficult to see, quite closed off are we? Hmm, quite clever, not a coward either, lots of compassion, very difficult, hmm."

Great, I thought to myself, even the Sorting Hat cant understand me. I felt like a huge freak. To be honest, though, I didn't really mind where I was put. I mean, I didn'tt want to be in Slytherin, with all the creeps, but other than that, Iwasn'tt that worried.

That was until I saw a familiar pair of green eyes staring up at me from the table with the red banner. Odd that he wasn't wearing robes. He was looking up at me, and I knew in that moment where I belonged.

The hat was still having difficulties, but I was decided.

"Hufflepuff, would be my best bet", it muttered to itself.

"No"I thought hardly. "Gryffindor"

"Well, if your sure then- "

"Gryffindor" it yelled. I grinned and walked without stumbling to my table. He wasn't there anymore, and I frowned. Turning to watch the sorting, I saw Luna walk up to take her turn,

"Ravenclaw" No hesitation here either.

Feeling a wry disappointment, I watched her walk to the table. I had kinda hoped we would be put together.

Finally, the redhead from our boat was called.

"Weasley, Ginevra" barked the witch. Wow, poor girl. Imagine a name like Ginevra.

"Gryffindor"

A huge applause came from the redheads at the table. She was probably related to them, I decided. She sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley" she said smiling. Thank goodness for that I thought to myself. (Ginevrahonestly, its almost as bad as Albus Severus))

"Bella" I replied and smiled back at her. She was about to say something else, but the headmaster beat her to it.

"Welcome, all. I will not deny you your long awaited dinners now. Tuck in."

The golden plates and goblets in front of us filled with his words. Every kind of food I could think of was there. Thank goodness for that, because I might have started eating the plates if Dumbledore decided to do his speech first.

"So, Bella, where you from"Ginny began

"I swallowed a large lump of bread before answering

"Phoenix, you?"

"You're American?" she asked, surprised. "I'm from a tiny little village, probably never heard of." She grinned at me.

"Probably not." I agreed. Are those redheads over there related to you?" I inquired politely, gesturing at the three boys sitting across from each other. Two were obviously twins, they had their head bent with another boy. The older one was a sour looking prefect.

"Yeah, they're my brothers, I've another, but he seems to have disappeared. And Harry's not there either." concern on her features. "Neither of them were on the train either. My mum was mad." This must have been what was worrying her on the boat.

"Harry?" I asked artlessly. How many other Harry's weren't at the table.

"Harry Potter" she explained, her face lit up when she said this. "He stayed with us for a while in the summer" She shook her head and looked back at me.

"So what about you, any family in the school?"

I knew what I had to say. I could remember Dumbledore's request.

"Nope" I told her. It sounded like a lie in my own ears. I was terrible at lying. Ginny didn't looked convinced, but tactfully changed the subject.

Ugh, this would be the first of many that I would have to tell. I was sworn to secrecy. This sucked.

Okay not the best, I agree, but keep reading, I promise it'll get better.

As for the questions.

Hagrid knew her because in the Philosophers Stone, he, McGonagal and Dumbledore brought Harry to Privet Drive. So it stand to reason both of them knew about her. Which is why there was a little hint just before the sorting. Lupin, Sirius and Wormtail would also have known, and that's going to be in it eventually.

Keep the reviews coming


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my God guys thank you so much for your reviews, I less than 3 you all.

So yeah more to come, but Ill have to warn you that the updates will probably get slower, cos I'm going back to school, but with reviews like that, Ill do my best.

Disclaimer: I own neither story (do you ever get kind of sick of coming up with comments to put up after this statement)

Chapter 4

As it turned out, the reason Harry had been absent from dinner, was because he and Ginny's brother had crashed a flying car into the volatile tree in the gardens, the Whomping Willow, getting them both into enormous trouble. Ginny's mother had sent her son a Howler to him the next day threatening to bring him home.

The whole incident seemed to give the two of them an edge among their classmates, however. They were greeted with praise and high fives whenever I

saw them.

Now I wasn't stalking him, in fact he seemed to have acquired one of them on his own, the little Colin Creevey in my year seemed to think of Harry as his personal Jesus. The only person who talked about him as much as Colin was Ginny Weasley, whose infatuation bordered on obsession. No I just kind of watched him from a distance. He was friends with Ginny's brother and some bushy haired brainiac. We still had not been introduced. I found it all extremely frustrating.

My lessons on the other hand were fascinating. My favorite subject by far was Charms, with the tiny teacher, Professor Flitwick, (who we must not refer to as Yoda, 101 things not to do at Hogwarts.) but Transfiguration and Astronomy were also great. To my surprise, I didn't suck at anything. I had always worried I would be a terrible witch. It was great to prove this old self doubt false. Even Potions, was okay.

I had been a little freaked before my first class, the rumors about the greasy haired Potions Master were nerve wracking. Everyone knew about the enmity between Harry and Snape. Apparently, Snape had loathed James Potter in school, and that dislike had continued to the next generation. In my first class, the overgrown bat had swept into the room, told us how inferior we would probably be, and began to call the class list. When he got to my name, his black eyes flickered to mine, and I was sure in that instant that I could expect the same abuse as my brother. However, he went back to calling out the rest of the names, and hadn't picked on me so far. But he gave me such a look that first day, I was positive he knew who I was. I guess its a good thing I look more like Lily than James. On the other hand, he is always pretty terrible to Colin Creevey, most likely because he's Harry's Number 1 Fangirl.

Life at Hogwarts is fantastic. I adored the castle, with its secret rooms and passageways, the spectacular moving staircases and living portraits. The Gryffindor common room was amazing, I loved curling up in the cozy armchairs. The weather was steadily getting worse, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

I had even made a few friends. Ginny Weasley, with her cool sense of humor and wonderful kindness, . The girl was a true Gryffindor. I had initially hoped that befriending her would be a sure way to meet Harry. I just wanted to see what he was like. This has yet to happen, but Ginny was an endless source of information on him. I was now good friends with the flame haired girl.

My other friend was Luna. Fortunately, we had not lost contact, despite being put in different Houses. The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's even had Charms together. She, Ginny and I always sat together, and had lots of fun in the class. Professor Flitwick has had to call for silence more than once. Luna, however did not seem to be very popular in her own House. No one seems to understand her uniqueness. Some idiots in our year have even started calling her "Looney Lovegood" amazingly original morons that they are. So much for smart Ravenclaw's.

I felt more at ease in this place of magic and learning than I ever had at home. I had good friends and a place here. Even though I missed Jonathan and Tina, and was frustrated at the situation with Harry, those first few weeks were some of the best in my life.

Then the attacks started, and everything changed.

Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but all those little details need to be mentioned. I also changed the category to angst, because I was telling a friend of mine about it yesterday, and I realized how much is coming.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, please keep them coming.

I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, and please keep them coming.**

**Once again, the updates will be a bit slower, because I'm back at school _and_ I'm sick which sucks. Honestly, 2 weeks work experience, 1 week midterm, back to school for two days, and I'm out for the rest of the week. Suckage. **

**Anyway, don't mind me, on we go with the latest installment of The Secret Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight, I just have a morbid fascination with both.**

**Chapter 5**

It all started on Halloween night, melodramatic as that sounds. The huge feast was excellent, and Luna and I were moaning about the amount of homework we had gotten for the weekend from Professor Flitwick. Ginny was not with us. She had told us earlier that she didn't feel well, and would probably skip the feast. She didn't look too healthy when she said it, and there was a flu going round the school. In fact Ginny had been acting a little odd lately. She seemed more withdrawn, going for long periods without speaking. It had me worried. I was kind of afraid she was getting sick of us. Luna and I were far less popular than she.

After the feast, everyone was making their way back to their common rooms, I was still agonizing over the ridiculous amount of homework I had to get done, when suddenly everyone stopped. On the wall, in foot high letters, were the words, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir, Beware, in what looked suspiciously like blood. I shivered just looking at the sign, but that was not the worst part. Nor was it the stiff looking Mrs Norris, the foul caretakers evil cat, hanging from a torch. No the worst part was seeing Harry Potter and his two friends directly underneath, looking extremely nervous.

Then everyone began to unfreeze from their initial shock.

"Enemies of the heir beware. You'll be next, Mudbloods!" said a pale second year Slytherin. There was a mixture of outraged and worried whispering at his words. I myself wanted to jinx him. How dare he us that word? But then along came Filch, and everything kept getting worse.

Everyone was sent back to their rooms after Dumbledore arrived. It did nothing to calm anyone though, no one talked about anything else that night. I went up to my dormitory, to find Ginny asleep on her bed, still in her clothes. I got a blanket from the end of ether bed, and put it around her. I decided I was going to make her go to the hospital wing tomorrow. She looked terrible.

Figuring that I should make a start on my homework, I pulled out my Charms book and quill, trying to concentrate. I simply couldn't however. My mind kept going back to the sight of my brother under the horrific message and dead cat. He couldn't have done it, I knew that much. But I was worried about what others would say. I had caught the gist of the conversation on the way up. People were finding it hard to believe he had just happened to turn up there. And more than a few people had commented on his absence from dinner. and I heard one person talking about an argument he had had with Filch a while ago. This could all get blown out of proportion. I wished I could ask him about it almost as badly as I wished that he knew my name.

Despite the shocking events of the night before, it was back to class as usual for the entire school. I really wished they had called it off, because between my Charms homework and worrying, I had gotten virtually no sleep, so I dozed through most of my classes, and Snape yelled at me for the first time. I was almost too tired to care.

On the good side, though, it turned out that Mrs Norris was not dead, only petrified into absolute stillness. And luckily, there was a cure, but was going to take a while, as the plants still had to grow. And it was being spread around the school that only an immensely skilled Dark wizard could have done it, not an inexperienced second year. So after a few days,things settled down for a while, suspicions eased and life went back to normal.

The topic of conversation was now the upcoming Gryffindor- Slytherin match. All three houses were dead set against the Slytherins, and furious for their superior brooms, as some spoiled little rich boy had bought his way on to the team with seven Nimbus 2001s. Quidditch wasn't all that exciting for me. I knew Harry was supposed to be fantastic flier, but I had the same issues on a broom as I did in the ground; my sucky balance. My first few flying lessons were a nightmare, made worse by the fact that Ginny seemed to be an expert. Madam Hooch had said I could improve if I relaxed a little, but honestly, me on a narrow broomstick, God knows how high up in the air, with my bad luck and coordination. Yes, that is soothing, Ill try that. Sigh.

The match, however, was interesting, in a brutal kind of way. I had only gone because Ginny made me. Her two brothers were beaters on the team.

"Come on Bella" she pleaded. "Quidditch is amazing"

I had reluctantly agreed, and gone to see Gryffindor narrowly defeat Slytherin, and Harry have his arm broken and then bones removed by the idiotic, incompetent Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. I could not stand the man, but I seemed to be the only girl with that opinion. His cheesy smile and obvious empty head grated on my nerves and made me hate the subject. I tended to not pay attention to him where possible.

The next day, however, we were all in for a surprise. Colin Creevey had been attacked and petrified the night before. He was now in the same condition as the cat.

Now people were getting anxious. It was easier to brush off when it was just a cat that no one liked, but this was a first year. And worse, he was Muggle born, meaning the message on the wall, and the vicious exclamation of Draco Malfoy were coming true. The first years were afraid to go anywhere on their own, and the tension from the teachers was almost visible. Harry had an alibi this time, but a lot of suspicion was centered on him, everyone knew how annoying Colin was to him.

Ginny was still not back to her former self, the attacks had taken their toll on her. She had refused to go to the hospital, so I got her brother Percy to make her. I think she resented me for it. I knew I felt terrible.

In an effort to make the students more comfortable, a dueling club was being set up. Thinking it a good idea, we all went. It seemed as if the whole school signed up for it.

When I saw who was running it I audibly groaned, Professor Useless, gloating about his past triumphs, when he wasn't even holding his wand properly. It gave me a lot of satisfaction to see Snape knock him on his ass. We were split up into pairs, Ginny went with a girl in Hufflepuff she was friendly with, Luna and I were together. After a few moments, with a lot of amateur inflicted injuries, we were called to a halt by His Stupidity, saying he wanted to teach us to shield. Asking for a volunteer pair, but instead just picking Harry and the foul Malfoy, he demonstrated nothing more spectacular than dropping his wand. He then told them to have at it.

Malfoy took the immediate advantage, firing curses at Harry, who quickly retaliated with ones of his own. It was more fun to watch than that moron failing to do simple spells.

A snake burst from the tip of Malfoys wand, going straight for a tall second year Hufflepuff, looking like it was going to eat him. Just as it was about to strike, I heard a strangled hissing noise. It was coming from Harry.

My brother was a Parselmouth.

**Dun dun dun!**

**I'm so awesome at dramatic cliffhangers!**

**So what do you think?**

All reviews appreciated. I apologize most profusely for any spelling mistakes, I have no spell-checks.

Coming soon, Edward Cullen, (screams of delight, and was that a moan I heard?)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello you big nerds!

Thank you all so much for the reviews, you all rock. I was worried you'd get bored and stop reviewing and Id be forced to go cry in a corner like the secret little girl that I am, but Alas! It is not so! (my flair for the dramatic, lots of exclamation marks)

Anyway on we go!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight, I just spend waaay too much time fantasizing about Edward Cullen. Ahhhhh Edward Cullen. . . . . . .. . . . . .what, oh yeah, next chapter (she said breathlessly) Swoon!

Chapter 6

After finding that out, there didn't seem to be a single person convinced of his innocence. Combined that with the fact the next Muggle born to be attacked was the boy the snake was chasing, along with the Gryffindor ghost, people avoided him like the plague in the corridors. Everyone thought he was Slytherins heir. And in a sick way, I was glad no one knew he was my brother. Because I knew if they did, people would say the same about me. And I felt terrible for feeling so selfish, I hated myself for it.

But I still didn't believe them. It couldn't be Harry. One of his best friends, the bushy haired brunette, was Muggle born. He caused He Who Must Not Be Named's destruction. And he was in Gryffindor. Both of us were in Gryffindor. Surely if we were the long lost heirs of Salazar Slytherin, the Sorting Hat would have put one of us in his house. But Slytherin was the only one it had not considered for me. No I knew it was not him. It couldn't be.

But I seemed to be the only person to think it. At least I thought so. Luna didn't ever really want to talk about it, saying it was all a conspiracy by some secret organization or other, I didn't remember. I didn't know what Ginny believed. I knew how she was completely infatuated with Harry, she talked about him a bit less, but she was so reserved now, it was scary. She never hung out with Luna and I after classes anymore, and when she was in class, she hardly said a word. I would have thought she had gotten sick of us, but there didn't seem to be anyone she talked to anymore. After dinner, she did her homework, went to our dormitory and wrote in her journal for hours on end. Once, I had snuck a peek into it, wondering what she could spend so much time writing about. I was prepared for all sorts of things, a log of Harry Potters every movement, possible torture methods for Percy Weasley, depressing poetry or song lyrics of the troubles of pre-teenage life even

.

There was nothing. Not a single word.

Ginny seemed to have found out about it somehow, because she confronted me about it the next day. She had called me a traitor, and told me how she would never forgive me.

"How could you, Bella? My diary, for Merlin's sake!" she shrieked at me in the girls bathroom.

"In sorry, I was worried about you, you don't talk to us anymore, you don't talk to anyone, I wanted to make sure you were okay" I yelled back at her. In truth, I felt awful. No excuse was good enough. I knew I would be just as pissed if I were her.

"Oh well, if its assured you, God forbid things not be about you. I cant believe you did this. I don't ever want to talk to you again. Just so you know and wont go snooping around my stuff again. Leave me alone!" she growled and ran out of the room.

In a state of shock, I went back to class, taking notes in daze. I went to dinner, finished my homework early that night. I went to bed, drawing the curtains around the bed, not only out of desire to hide, I had to do this every night because of my sleep talking.

Finally I broke down, and cried myself to sleep.

Okay, ridiculously short chapter I know, so Ill post the next one as soon as possible. Its just that Id feel wrong putting anything up after the whole Ginny-Bella break up scene. It wouldn't be right for the story. After this Ginny goes off the rails with the whole, you know, possessed by Voldemort, but Bella and Luna are still friends, because Luna is awesome sauce, and Bella needs someone to mope to. Shes still only eleven, and Edwards not here yet (Long suffering tortured sigh)

And In kinda waiting until Ginny gets cool, which wasn't until The Order of the Phoenix, to use her more. Hopefully an angsty make up scene before then though, because we love her, and we get lots of fanfiction from her.

Please review if you want more. I love you all. If I ever meet you, please tell me who you are and Ill give you a free hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Sorry about the long break between updates, I've had a mountain of schoolwork to do. Its like the teachers don't understand I have a life . Sigh.

This chapter will finish up the Chamber of Secrets, we are now moving on. Next stop, Azkaban! (Well, not really, but you know)

Thank you all so much for the reviews, virtual hugs for all!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight. Suckage

Chapter 7

With Ginny not talking to me, being herded from every class by cranky overtired teachers, and being confined to the Gryffindor common room every night from six o clock onwards, life at Hogwarts was horrible, and I could not wait to get out for the holidays, despite the fact that it was rumored the school was about to close for good. There had now been six attacks. Harry's bushy haired friend Hermione, as well as a Ravenclaw prefect were the latest, stretching the atmosphere of the school so much that it seemed everyone was about to snap. An arrest had been made for the attacks, but I no more believed the bushy haired giant Hagrid had been attacking Muggleborns than I believed my brother was. Along with this completely ridiculous arrest, Professor Dumbledore had been ousted from headmasters position. Not having Dumbledore around left a huge hole in the school, making it strangely alien. The whole place was full of fear.

The only good thing to have come from the latest attack was that people were beginning to doubt their earlier assumption that Harry was the culprit. His best friend was now lying motionless in the hospital wing. No one believed he could have done that to her. I had even heard that one of his classmates had apologized for suspecting him in the first place. The relief of this was the one of the good feelings I had experienced lately.

School life was unbearable. Anxiety and stress emanated from all of the teachers, except Lockhart, who seemed to be the only person in the castle to believe it had been the gamekeeper. He walked around the place with a put upon expression, as if we were all doing this to annoy him. I couldn't really tell if it was more funny or infuriating, bit I did generally want to hit him most of the time.

I could only really speak to Luna at dinner. We were constantly supervised everywhere, and forbidden to leave the common rooms at night. When we could speak, it was mostly to complain about the strict security measures, or classes. She did not mention our former friend much. Neither did I.

I missed the old days fiercely. I felt so guilty about Ginny, not just that Id betrayed her confidence, but because Luna did not see her much anymore either. I knew it was my fault. Every time I passed her in the corridors, I tried to think of a way to make her not hate me. She seemed so strange lately, with a concerned look in her eyes that never went away, which worried me, but I knew better than to ask her anything.

To add insult to the whole thing, it had been announced that the tests had not been canceled, despite the attacks, or state of panic. There was absolute uproar over this. but it gave students something else to talk about. It just gave me something else to worry about. I had not done any revision in what seemed like forever. The upside was that it gave me something to do in the evenings. I had no excuse for bad grades.

A few days before the tests were set to begin, Professor McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes had now reached maturity, and could be made into the long awaited restorative potion for the petrified students, cat and ghost. I wondered vaguely how they planned to revive Nearly Headless Nick for a moment. The lift in the atmosphere was almost tangible, there was a smile on almost every face. Cheers of delight went through the place, and as I caught Luna's eye, she beamed at me. I looked at Ginny, and saw the her small smile still tinged with concern. Screw it, I thought to myself, tonight, we were going to talk. I was sick of the silent treatment and the constant guilt. She needs to get over it.

Classes that day were brilliant, the mood had not changed one bit since the announcement. I did not learn a single thing that day, and the teachers were only haphazard in their punishments. Lockhart didn't even annoy me that morning. The only weird thing was that Ginny was not there, so my reconciliation attempt would have to wait until later. The reason for her absence became apparent before lunch.

We were walking to the Great Hall, Luna and I chatting animatedly, the first time in a number of weeks. There seemed to be some obstruction up ahead, lots of people had stopped. I saw a look of horror on Professor Flitwicks face. Then I realized where they had stopped. The site of the first attack.

The teachers began herding us back, back to the dormitories. My first thought was that there had been another attack. Surprising myself, I moved forward, against the crowd. I needed to see what had happened. When I forced my way to the edge, I realized Luna had managed to follow me. I scanned the floor for a body, but there was no frozen figure on the ground. At first I didn't understand what the fuss was about, and yet a feeling of dread rose in my stomach. Then I saw what they were staring at, and a wordless cry escaped my lips. I tried not to understand it, then I tried to not believe it, but I knew.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

She had been absent from classes, and had been worried about something for weeks. I had seen this. But I did nothing.

Now Ginny Weasley was gone.

The rest of that day was so unlike its beginning, it scarcely seemed real. I tried not to look at her family, who sat looking dejected in the corner, not saying a word to each other or anyone else. We had been told about an hour ago that we were going home the next day. The school was going to close. It was all over. I wondered what would would happen to everyone now. How would they all learn magic?I would probably go to school somewhere in America. Where would all the ghosts go? The teachers, what would they do on the outside? Hogwarts did not seem like a school now, more like a separate world. More of a home than I had ever felt in Phoenix. It felt stupid now, that I had been looking forward to getting out of here. Now all I wanted was to stay. I couldn't imagine not being here everyday.

It was virtually silent all day. No one seemed to be talking. A few were crying softly, whether for Ginny, or that we were leaving, I didn't bother thinking about. There was nothing to do, no tests to study for now, no classes to stress over.

I wondered for a while what I would do once I went home. I doubted I would see Luna very often, holidays at best. I would never get to meet my brother, he would not know me at all. How convenient, I thought wryly. He sat in the corner with the Weasley's, talking quietly with the youngest. I watched him for a while, for lack of anything better to do. At around six o clock, he got up with his friend and left. No one even tried to stop them. After he went, I decided to go to the my room, whether to sleep or pack, just to get out of the common room, where everyone had a sad face.

Once I got there, I started to freak out. I didn't want to leave. And the message on the wall had haunted me since the moment I had laid eyes on it. _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_. Ginny would die in the Chamber of Secrets.

Feeling utterly helpless, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, only realizing I had fallen asleep when I began having nightmares of a red haired girl lying motionless on a smooth surface.

I woke up in what seemed like the middle of the night. Romilda Vane, one of the other first year Gryffindors, was standing above me, a huge smile on her face. It seemed wrong, but I was still too groggy to remember why.

"Wake up, Bella" she said insistently, shaking my shoulder.

"Mm, whats wrong now?" I asked sleepily, memories from earlier had arisen, and I didn't want to deal with them. I wanted the bliss of unconsciousness, then remembered the nightmare. I sighed and sat up.

"Nothings wrong" she said, beaming "Its Ginny, shes been found and shes alive."

"What? Are you sure?" I didn't want to believe it and have it come to nothing.

"Yes, Dumbledore's back, and he announced it a few minutes ago." she was ecstatic. Slowly, I felt myself smile back at her. I jumped up out of bed, still fully dressed and left with Sarah. There was to be a celebratory feast in the Great Hall, despite the late hour. I tripped three times in my haste to get down there.

When I entered the hall, I saw that everyone was in their pajamas, an excited smile on each face. I rushed to the Gryffindor table, to the group of red haired students, all gathered around their sister. Suddenly I felt unsure of what to do. I didn't know whether to go up to her or not. In the end, it Ginny who ran to me.

"Bella" she exclaimed, as she hugged me fiercely.

"You're okay?" I asked, looking for any sign of an injury. She seemed paler, a little tired, but the worried look in her eyes had gone. I smiled ruefully at her.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Forget it" she said.

"If I hadn't-" I began, but she cut me off.

"I said forget it Bella, there was nothing you could have done, don't give yourself a complex" she rolled her eyes.

"But I saw how upset you were, and I didn't even try-"

She cut me off again.

"Do you really think I would have said anything? Just forget it, Bella. You didn't do anything"

I still didn't believe her, I knew I should have said something, but curiosity got the better of me.

"So, what happened?" I asked

"I don't really remember much, I was in the Chamber, and Harry rescued me" I could tell she was hiding something, but in fairness, I had already proven myself untrustworthy to her. I was just glad she was talking to me at all. Hell, I was just glad she was alive.

Harry had rescued her. I looked over to where he was sitting, with Ginny's brother and his formerly petrified, bushy haired friend. He caught my eye and I smiled.

Ginny noticed.

"Did I ever actually introduce you to him? I mean, Merlin knows I talk about him enough" she grinned embarrassed. "Did you not wonder who I was talking about?"

"Mm, no I don't think you did"

"Oh well-" she began , but we were interrupted by our fair haired Ravenclaw friend.

"Ginny" she said smiling and embracing her. "I'm truly glad you are still alive"

"Thank you, Luna" she grinned at the bluntness of her statement.

There was an awkward silence, until I said.

"Come on, I'm starving, and there's chocolate cake" (A/N Chocolate cake just makes the world a better place, don't you think)

The feast was one of the most of the enjoyable experiences of the whole year. All the stress had melted away, the frozen students were now back among us. We were even in a good enough mood to smile at Mrs Norris as she prowled past us, glaring at the world in general. The tests had been canceled, to the delight of all, and Hagrid had returned, cleared of all charges at three o clock in the morning. We fell asleep at the tables Ginny's head on my shoulder, me lying across the table, until a prefect told us to go to bed. I didn't even remember getting into bed.

The rest of the term passed lazily, no one really learning anything. When the day came to leave, I felt a wistful sadness. We boarded the Hogwarts express, and found a compartment with Ginny's twin brothers. As the afternoon wore on, and the games of exploding snap became more competitive, the door opened and three figures entered, one incredibly familiar.

"Hi guys" Ginny said, not looking at Harry. He was the only boy she was embarrassed around. Besotted. I smiled to myself.

"Move up" her brother said, pushing at my bags. I tried not to scowl as the other two sat down.

I noticed that they were looking pointedly at me. I struggled to find a reason. Ginny noticed my discomfort.

"Oh right, sorry, this is Bella Evans, shes a friend of mine"

Three murmured hellos, followed by;

"You're that American that falls over everything, aren't you?" I blushed a furious scarlet, and answered,

"Yeah, I believe my name is 'That American that falls over everything" His ears went red. I got a petty satisfaction from it.

Harry chuckled. "Bella, do I know you from somewhere?" he said it uncertainly. I was tempted to say something, but not in a compartment full of strangers. Still. . .

"Maybe"

He did not press the subject, and the Exploding snap tournament was soon underway again. I received a few more confused looks from my brother, but I didn't return them. I just sat with my friend, contented with the fact that in a few months I could return to Hogwarts, and that Harry Potter now knew who I was.

Dedicated to The Straight Lesbian, who wont leave me a proper review otherwise.

Once again, I apologize for any spelling mistakes, and for the long gap between updates.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and please keep them coming.

I less than three you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my freaky darlings, thank you for the amazing reviews and please keep them coming. **

**This chapter is set in the early stages in the Prisoner of Azkaban, and it wont be as detailed as the last year, I just wanted to give you a taste of what life at Hogwarts is like for Bella, before we get to the actual plot. Its also just little bits of Harry and Bella, but he wont know who she is for quite some time. Angst galore!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friends, GaryOldmanus and Urma, not without an acknowledgment to the before mentioned Straight Lesbian, but honey it cant all be about you, and dammit I have other friends! runs off to a corner and weeps**

**Yeah anyway, don't mind me. On we go.**

**Chapter 8**

The relief I felt at finally being able to return to Hogwarts after the chilling events of last year was enormous, coupled with the knowledge that in a few days I would get to see Ginny and Luna, as well as Harry, who knows of my existence, I was practically aching to return. Granted, he only knew me as Bella Evans, Ron's sisters friend, as opposed to Bella Potter, long lost sibling, but still, it was a start. And I missed Hogwarts itself. The classes, the teachers (well...), my classmates (well...) the common room, the changing staircases, the living portraits, the ghosts, the huge library, the great hall, the spiraling Astronomy tower,everything. The fear that the school would be closed after the Chamber of Secrets being opened, it had seemed like a certainty,yet now it was only a matter of days before I could go back. Life was good.

The summer had flown by, it had bee great seeing my adoptive parents after such a long absence. We had gone to Australia for a few weeks, to see some of their relatives, as well as sightseeing. Three weeks in the heat suited me just fine after the never ending gloom that was English weather. Unfortunately, I had seen neither of my friends all summer. Ginny had gone to Egypt with her family to see one of her many brothers, and Luna was in Tibet with her dad. We kept in contact by letters, I had received an owl as a welcome home gift, a gorgeous barn owl I named Clemmy, so I knew they hadn't totally forgotten me.

When we finally returned to Phoenix, two weeks before term was set to start, it was to learn some disturbing news. A breakout from Azkaban. Sirius Black, Death Eater and mass murderer. People had been gossiping about it for weeks, with no real alarm, it was doubtful he would come to the states. England was his destination, no doubt.

I knew of the man, of course I did. I know what he was convicted of. Twelve Muggles and one wizard, all murdered with one curse. Thirteen lives lost, all down to one evil person. And the rest. Lily and James, I knew of his part in their demise, that he had told Voldemort where to find us. I knew he was the cause of my parents deaths, and our separation and my exile. I loathed him.

I was also terrified of him, that he might try to find me. My adoptive parents were unsure of whether he knew about me at all. He had been James Potters best friend, so knowing my luck, he probably did. Dumbledore had written, once we had returned, to tell me not to worry, that he would most likely go after than me, but to be careful, nevertheless. It made sense, he would go after the one who had caused his masters downfall. But still . . . I shuddered at the thought.

Still, I couldn't wait to go back. Not being allowed to use magic was infuriating. We left for England about a week before school, to get my stuff, and to meet my friends. I met up with Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron, She was there with her entire family, and Harry and his friend Hermione. When I saw him again, I felt a thrill of excitement as well as worry. Black was after him. Yet he didn't seem worried in any way. Maybe he was good at hiding it. Maybe he didn't know. No, that was ridiculous. Someone must have told him. It would be just plain cruel, not to let him know there was a psycho killer after him.

Later that night, I had to go back into the bar, having forgotten my jacket, and needing to pack it. I tripped as I ran down the stairs to get it, causing a bruise to form on my shin. Nothing new there. Before I opened the door, I heard two heated voices, arguing. Ginny's parents. I quickly caught the gist of their disagreement.

Harry didn't know Black was after him.

As I learned this, I felt a huge sense of familial injustice sweep over me. How dare they not tell him? Sirius Black probably wanted to murder him, and they were worried he might not take it well? The boy needed to know, he needed to be on his guard. I was almost resolved to tell him myself the next time I saw him, I was so angry, but I didn't know how to make him believe me and he would want to know why I had told him, and how I even knew in the first place. Ugh angst.

Fortunately, it looked like Mr Weasley would do it for me. I sighed in relief.

Then I caught a sign of movement across from me, at the other door. A dark haired, slight figure, trying not to be seen. I smiled wryly. Looks like no one would have to say anything. I felt a swell of sympathy for my brother. It was total crap that he had to find out like this.

When they had left the room, I quickly walked to the chair to retrieve my coat, knocking into Harry as I turned around.

"Sorry"I stammered, steadying myself with the side of the table.

He looked surprised, suspicion in his green eyes. He must be wondering what Id overheard. I looked away and turned to leave. He called out before I reached the door.

"Erm, did you . . .?" he trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Did I . . ." I answered.

He shook his head. "Nothing" He turned to leave. I decided to be impulsive.

"Yeah, I heard them" I smiled sympathetically.

"Right, er, you mind keeping it to yourself?"he asked, eyes pleading. More secrets. At least this one I understood.

"Sure" I agreed. "Harry" I said, unable to stop myself.

"What"

"Be careful"

He snorted, looking a little confused, and the worry I had been searching for in his manner now showed, his shoulders tense, and a frown on his face. His exquisite green eyes troubled.

A couple of days later, I was on the Hogwarts Express, once again sitting with Luna Lovegood, only this time Ginny was sitting across from me, talking animatedly about her trip to Egypt.

"And Mum wouldn't let me in the last tomb, I mean its ridiculous, I'm twelve, not four" she scowled. The witch with the trolley came around lunchtime, and we seemed to eat our weight in chocolate frogs. The chilly fog was annoying me, the weather was the one thing I had not been looking forward to returning to, the cold dampening my mood.

A while later, the train skidded to a halt. The lights flickered and then went out. A chill seemed to pass through the entire train. I shuddered. I began to hear sounds outside, students emerging, looking to see what the problem was.

"What the hell" I murmured, frowning. The icy mist blocked me from seeing anything outside. I shivered involuntarily.

"I'm going to see whats going on" Ginny said, striding boldly out of the carriage into the now crowded corridor.

"Ginny, wait." I called after her. Something felt off, and I didn't want my friend out there alone. "Ill be right back" I called behind me to Luna.

I raced off, pushing through the crowds, following her mane of red hair, visible in the dark. I caught her before she went into her brothers carriage, There were already a few people in there, all talking confusedly, nervous at the lack of light.

"Quiet" a horse voice whispered. Silence fell abruptly. I realized I could not hear anyone in the corridors anymore.

I looked to the direction of the raspy voice. A man in patched robes and graying hair, his wand in his hand, emitting a soft light.

Before I could get a better look at him, the carriage door opened. An icy cold engulfed me, and a seemingly endless misery swept over me, Horrible images and memories arose in my mind, memories I usually tried my hardest to suppress. I looked to the others, who all seemed as miserable as me. All color had drained from Ginny's face, her shoulders trembling. Harry had sunk to the ground, an expression of pain on his face, and was shaking worse than Ginny

The man stepped forward and said something I didn't catch, and a glowing figure emerged from his wand. The creature glided out, taking all the hopelessness out with it.

**Sorry about the long wait, once again, blame the education system. And keep the reviews coming, they mean loads to me**

**I less than three you all**

**Igneous P**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my freaky darlings!

Once again, sorry for the long break, but this time you can blame the French, instead of the school, I just got back from Paris, and I officially want to live there now. I even made Portuguese friends there, that's how backwards I am.

And a Huge Thanks to all my reviewers. I less than 3 you all.(see caps and everything, just to prove how much I love you, I'm up to 87 now)

So anyway, on we go and once again I apologize for any spelling mishaps along the way. Blame the crappy word pad.

Chapter 9.

The creature was a Dementor, a guard of Azkaban, and one of the many that would now be stationed around the school, for our protection. Lucky us. The man who had gotten rid of it was speaking, but my thoughts were still too muddled to listen to him. Part of my brain was focused on the chocolate in his hands he was handing out, which immediately put him in my good books, another worried about Harry, who was only starting to come to after he had passed out, and a part kept trying to figure out where I knew this guy from. His face was familiar, but his voice wasn't I was sure I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't place him. But he did have chocolate, so he couldn't be evil.

The train finally arrived in Hogwarts, and we were all eager to get inside. The Dementors seemed to be the only topic of conversation. At the welcoming feast, Dumbledore announced that they would be stationed at all the entrances to the grounds. No one could leave without being searched by those foul things. And again, we could all blame Sirius Black.

On the up side however, Hagrid was to become the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Thunderous applause followed this announcement. And the man from the compartment, who had driven away the Dementor, was Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lupin, the name was familiar too.

Classes the next day were different. Luckily we were still with the Ravenclaws for Charms, to Professor Flitwicks dismay, as he saw the three of us sitting together again.

Defense against the Dark Arts was actually interesting, and I found myself paying attention this time, as opposed to last year, when I had spent the majority of the year staring out the window. Professor Lupin was a great teacher, and I found myself learning in the class I had once loathed.

There was, however, one small thing that bugged me in the beginning. The first lesson, as he called out the class list, he asked my name, and I felt the all too familiar recognition in his eyes as he look at me. I had suppressed a sigh. So much for secrecy. Did every teacher in the place know who I was. I mean I knew Dumbledore and Hagrid knew, and I was pretty certain that McGonagal and Snape did too. And now the new guy. Well okay, not every teacher then, but still, if all them, then why not my brother. Then again, if I knew him, he probably knew me.

My suspicions were confirmed a few weeks later. The lesson was about Kelpies, and as a result of my bad luck and worse hand eye coordination, one of them escaped and bit my arm. As I yelled in pain, the bell went, signaling then end of the day. Noticing my bleeding limb, Lupin called me up to his desk.

"Put this on your arm before it falls off" he said, handing me a damp cloth.

"Whoa, seriously?" I exclaimed, yanking it off him.

"No, but it will ease the sting" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Isabella, you're American?" he asked politely. Small talk was not my strong point.

"Yeah" I answered, wondering whether to correct him on the use of my name.

"Whereabouts?" he ventured

"Um Phoenix" I answered.

He said nothing for a moment and I was about ti ask if I could leave, when

"I knew your parents quite well"

I did not miss his use of the past tense.

"Knew" I said tonelessly, he wasn't going to get anything out of me.

He nodded slowly, "You're the image of your mother." he smiled slightly.

"Except my hairs darker. And I have brown eyes." I replied, smiling

"Indeed, and I think I've kept you from dinner long enough, you're friends will be wondering where you are." I handed him back the cloth, the pain in my arm gone now.

"Thanks sir" I said.

"You're welcome, Isabella" he replied.

"Bella" I corrected.

Lessons were more interesting this year, and time flew by. Before I knew it, it was Halloween, and the castle was decorated with the customary giant pumpkins and live bats. The feast was fantastic, and as Ginny and I walked back to the common room, the first thing we noticed was the huge crowd standing outside the portrait hole.

"Ugh, what is the problem" I was exhausted, and it was making me cranky. Then a tall figure almost walked through me, and I was about to start complaining, when I recognized the Headmaster, and his worried expression. He pushed his way to the front, and the next thing I knew we were going to the Great Hall. Before I turned, however, I got a good look at the entrance. The Fat Lady was missing, her canvas torn to shreds by what could only have been a knife.

The Fat Lady refused to return to her post, and none of the others wanted to take up her position, so we were forced to put up with the eccentric knight, Sir Cadogan, who was the most infuriating painting in the place. I didn't think I would want to punch an inanimate object before.

Ginny was once again forcing me to go to a Quidditch match, despite my complaints that last year I had had to watch our team taking a pummeling from Slytherin, and then a bludger break my brothers arm. And it was going to rain. No one knew better of my hatred of bad weather better than she, and it had been raining non stop for the last three weeks. But she refused to give in to my sulking.

I really wished she had let me, because not only was I drenched within three minutes of standing, but we lost the match because the Dementors showed up, and this time, instead of breaking his arm, I watched my brother fall fifty feet from his broomstick to the ground, and about four seconds later, the other guy caught the snitch.

Suckage

Okay, not the best I agree, but please don't leave me, and I promise Ill have a better one up today or tomorrow.

And sorry for any spelling mishaps.

(Also, if any of you watch House, I've started a Twilight House crossover, and I would love some feedback before I move on with it)

Igneous P


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my freaky darlings**

**Oh my Carlisle, I have 100 reviews ~smiles smugly and gloats~**

**Thank you for all the amazing feedback, this ones for everyone who commented. This chapter finishes up the Prisoner of Azkaban. **

**Chapter 10**

Luckily, just before Harry hit the ground, resulting in a gruesome, blood splattering death, Dumbledore broke his fall. His broomstick blew away, to meet an untimely end at the Whomping Willow. The Dementors were immediately sent back to their posts at the entrance to the school. I don't think anyone had ever seen Dumbledore that angry. I was scared by him, even though his anger was directed elsewhere.

Losing the match was hard on the majority of Gryffindor. Personally, I didn't get it, to me it was just a game, but whenever I voiced this opinion around Ginny, she looked at me like I had three heads.

Christmas came and went. I went home for the holidays, glad to see my parents after so long. When I got back, we had a new addition to our group. Hermione Granger was in the middle of a huge disagreement over Harry's Christmas present. She told us it was a Firebolt, and with a pointed look at Ginny, I found out that it was the fastest broomstick in the world. Apparently, out of concern that it was bewitched , she told McGonagal, and the broom was now being tested. I was about to ask who she thought had jinxed it, but the answer was so obvious that I mentally slapped myself for not seeing it sooner. Hermione obviously suspected Sirius Black had sent it. I had thought she was just being paranoid and over the top, but upon this realization, I knew she had made the right call, and wanted to hug her for it. The fact that neither of her friends were talking to her because of it sucked, and I vowed to be as nice to her as I could. After a few days, I considered her a friend. In fact, just hanging around her made me fell smart, as she was ridiculously intelligent, and spent most of her free time on the library. I tried not to call her a nerd to her face too much.

She told me a lot about Hagrids upcoming case about his Hippogriff. I had heard about the incident last year, how one of his hippogriffs had attacked Draco Malfoy. It couldn't have found a nicer Slytherin to maim in my opinion, but it was terrible that the thing might be executed. Since her friends were not speaking to her, she spent a lot of time at Hagrids, and I had gone with her once or twice. Hagrid made no mention of my family, Hermione being the obvious reason, for which I was grateful. Hagrid was actually pretty cool, and a mine of information on the school, having lived there for most of his life. I helped Hermione with research on his case when I had time.

When her cat ate Ron's rat, Hermione threw herself into her work even more. I mean, before she had been overworked, but now it was ridiculous. I had glimpsed her schedule before, the the thing was completely impossible. She never seemed to have a moment to herself. I tried talking to her once, to tell her to take a break. The phrase 'bite my head off ' described that scene perfectly. In my opinion, the boys were being idiots. Of course her cat ate the rat, its a cat. And she was fully justified in taking the broom to McGonagal (even if it was a waste of time). I told Hagrid about Hermione. He was a friend of Harry's, and I was sure he would soon see it as time for intervention.

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match drew nearer, and to my surprise, we won. According to the expert analysis of Ginny, this meant we were in for a decent chance to win now. Celebrations in the common room lasted until about three in the morning, when McGonagal, insisted everyone go to bed. Ginny had talked about the match all night, and continued to after we went into the dormitories, so the two of us were awake when her brother screamed that Sirius Black was in the tower.

Once again we were sent to the Great Hall as the teachers and ghosts combed through the tower. No sign of him was found, and the next day security had increased dramatically. Gryffindors stunning victory was forgotten, and Ron Weasley seemed to be an instant celebrity. He looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame, and recounted his ' thrilling tale' over and over to anyone who would listen. Hermione was freaking out about the almost attack, and made it even more depressed that her friends wouldn't speak to her. Thinking about her predicament, I came to the conclusions that boys were idiots.

The students from third year up were going to Hogsmeade for the day, and I had a whole lot of nothing planned. Deciding Id hang out with Luna and Ginny as I usually did, I told them Id meet them outside beside the lake. The weather was picking up, and the morning had been cloudless so far. Walking out, I saw Hagrid outside his house. Deciding to make a quick detour, I veered off, and walked to his house.

"Hey Hagrid" I said cheerfully. Then I caught his expression, and frowned. There was utter heartbreak on his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Buckbeak lost his case, E's bin sentenced ter death" her said, grief stricken, tears pouring into his shaggy beard. My own eyes teared up in response.

"Oh hell" I said softly. "There must be something we can do. Hermione said something about an appeal, that might work." I said desperately.

"Yeah, maybe" he looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"We will, Hagrid" I tried to look like I was sure of this. Really, I knew that it was useless, Hermione had told me all about the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Ancient, doddery old men, who had probably been pushed into it by Malfoys dad.

"Yeah, righ' '" he smiled, and tried in vain to stop crying.

"Do ye wan ter cum inside fer a cuppa? I made rock cakes?"

"No, sorry, I told Ginny and Luna Id meet them." I would've stayed, but I had way too much experience with Hagrids cooking.

"Dat's alrigh' go on and Ill see ye later"

"Okay, try not to worry too much, there'll be something we can do"

"Alrigh" he said, looking at me peculiarly.

"What?" I said embarrassed.

"Nothin, ye just remind me of someone?"

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Yer mum" he said smiling

The day of the Quidditch final had arrived. Tension between the two houses had been growing over the last few weeks. The amount of petty fights and argumentsbetween Gryffindors and Slytherins had reached epic proportions. I had had to deal with a number of tedious insults, on the grounds of simply being a Gryffindor. Once again, Ginny made me go. This time, I wasn't disappointed (or, lets face it, scarred)

We won. Celebrations lasted at least a week, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been equally as thrilled. The Slytherins got more sullen than usual, if that was even possible. Summer was starting to creep over the castle, to my delight. The days were longer, a fact I would have enjoyed immensely, had the threat of the exams not been looming ever closer. I spent most of my free time studying. Hanging out with Hermione had rubbed off on me. She was speaking to Harry and Ron again, which cheered me greatly, even if I id miss her company, and God knew I would have welcomed her help studying. But she was too busy freaking out about her own tests, and her workload was about four times bigger than anyone elses.

The tests went okay. I felt reasonably confident, due to my intense studying. I at least knew I passed everything, which was a relief. Ginny acted as if she couldn't give a damn about them, only slightly contradicted by her out of character nail biting. Luna seemed as relaxed as she always did.

I had finally figured out where I had seen Lupin before. When rummaging in my trunk, looking for long forgotten History of Magic notes, I happened across a small stack of photos that I kept. There were a few from my childhood, one or two of my adoptive parents, and a couple of Lily and James Potter. Pausing to look at them, I found one of a group of people. I had always liked this picture. Everyone had looked so carefree, not realizing what dark fates awaited them. In it, both sets of my parents were smiling and waving at me. A tall, dark haired man stood next to James, a man I know knew was Sirius Black. A small chubby man stood behind him. I still never learned who he was, but I didn't like his eerie smile. And on the other side of him, with a big grin on his face, was Professor Lupin. Glad I had figured it out, I took the photo up, and stuck it to the inside of the lid of my trunk, so no one would see it. I noticed a small figure beside Lily, and I recognized a younger Harry. I snorted. I looked at the date. It had been taken around Christmas the year before they died, and Black was imprisoned and I was sent away. I doubted I had even been conceived at that point, but still. It was one of my best family photos.

The events of the next night were unclear. The exams were finally drawing to a close, and Hagrids appeal was to be that afternoon. I only found out what happened the next morning, having spent the day celebrating.

Buckbeak had lost his appeal. He had been set to be executed, but had somehow broken free and was now missing. Hagrid was ecstatic, and I was glad for him, if not unnerved by the prospect of having a loose hippogriff roaming around.

The Dementors had once again abandoned the posts at the entrances, entering school grounds again. Apparently, they had been about to kiss Harry and Hermione, sucking out their souls, but somehow Harry had warded them off. They had been sent back to Azkaban.

Sirius Black had been caught, but then escaped again. Was no one else doubting the competency of the Ministry of Magic?

Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He had also gotten loose last night and was now packing to leave.

A few days later, I was called to Dumbledore's office. Wondering what I had done wrong, I entered nervously, still appreciating all the objects in the room, I could only put a name on a few of them.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Ms Potter, you see, there is something I rather feel you should know" he said this slowly. I didn't miss his use of 'Ms Potter' either. It felt good to hear someone else say it.

"What is it, sir"

"Well, you see, there has been a huge misunderstanding, regarding your parents deaths" he spoke slowly, letting me absorb it. He then proceeded to tell me about Peter Pettegrew, the real Secret Keeper, the real spy, the real reason they had been killed. Black had been innocent all along. He had spent twelve years in Azkaban for something he had never done.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because Peter Pettigrew escaped, and is most likely on his way to Voldemort right now. He was your parents friend. He knows about you. I want to put you on your guard. And because you deserve to know" he added.

"Okay" I said slowly.

"Do not worry. Now is not the time for panic, you are in no danger." He didn't add the yet.

"Okay" I said again. I took a deep breath. No need to get worked up over this now. I stuffed it to the back if my mind.

"Thank you for telling me, sir" I said

"You are welcome, Ms Potter. Now I'm sure you have packing to be getting on with. Goodness time does fly. And I need to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. Its a most tiresome duty." he smiled.

I got up without tripping, and left the room"

"So, what are you doing this summer, Bells?" Ginny asked. I didn't like her smile. When she smiled like that, she had an agenda. I proceeded with caution.

"Um, nothing, I don't think. Why" I asked hesitantly. Her smile widened in response to my answer. I was sure I had given the wrong one.

"Quidditch World Cup" she said. Now she was beaming. I had no way out, and she knew it.

"Ginny" I whined.

"Come on, you'll love it, I swear. Please, you already said you weren't doing anything. Please." She did that stupid puppy dog eyes thing. I caved.

"Ill ask", I said, sighing.

"What about you Luna?" she said turning, to the other girl in our compartment.

"Oh I don't know, a crowd that size, its sure to be full of Nargles." Damn, why couldn't I have thought of that. Ginny just rolled her eyes and said.

"Whatever you're both coming." I sighed again, and she grinned.

**Okay, what do you think. Please leave a comment on what you think is going to happen, because I want to see if its going to be a surprise or not. All others are welcome.**

**Igneous Pride**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my freaky darlings!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I'm up to 109. ~squeals of delight.~ And thanks for the questions, I'm not going to tell you who was right, that would ruin it, but there were one or two accurate guesses. Intrigue.**

**So here it is Chapter 11, in which we are in the Goblet of Fire. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or Harry Potter. Well obviously, because if I did, why would I change the plots. Id be making money from the originals. Disclaimers are annoying.**

**Chapter 11**

To no one's surprise and my utter dismay, Jonathan and Tina had no problem with me going to the World Cup. The two of them were big into sports, and were only annoyed that they couldn't get tickets. So I had no excuse. Ginny was jubilant.

The summer passed quickly. I had already gotten my stuff for school, including my new subjects. I had decided to take on Muggle studies, Divination, and Ancient Ruins. I was way too accident prone to take Care of Magical Creatures. I shuddered to think of the damage I could do to myself there, and my crappy aptitude for numbers made me decide against Arithmancy. Seeing as my adoptive mother was Muggle born, I thought I would be able to do well in the subject.

I had never seen Ginny s house before, so it was a huge surprise. My own just looked like a regular house, with a few subtle differences, no electrical sockets, pictures moving, large windows in the attic for easy broomstick access, the cauldrons instead of saucepans, potions rather than medicines, that sort of thing, it might pass for a Muggle house. Ginny's looked like it was kept up by magic. Loud explosions, ghoul groaning in the attic, talking mirrors, a most unusual clock. It was one of the strangest buildings Id ever seen, but I liked it. I arrived two days before the match was set to start. Her parents were very welcoming, I had only met them the once, but they were really nice to me. After seeing her mom shrieking at her twin brothers, well, it made me glad I was on her good side.

Hermione arrived the same day I did, and Harry the day later. I was glad to see them both. Harry seemed a little anxious, but excited about the match. He must got the Quidditch loving gene, I decided. God knows I didn't see what the fuss was about.

The morning of the match, I was forced to get up at about five in the morning, making me cranky and groggy . Ginny did not suffer from her sleep deprivation. She was bouncing off the walls, talking about the two teams, other matches and other details that left me nonplussed. A little part of me was looking forward to it, and I was incredibly grateful she had gotten me a ticket, but still. . . sports. After a long walk, we met up with a guy from our school I recognized as the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory. He received glares from the twins.

The campsite was huge and crowded. It was also fascinating, seeing so many wizards and witches from so many different countries in one place. A lot of students were going and I waved at people I recognized, and wondered which side I was supposed to be supporting. After much thought, I settled on Ireland, for no other reason that it was the closest to where I lived and because I was wearing a green top. Ginny laughed at my reasoning. Her family were supporting the same team, but her brothers kept on about the Bulgarian Seeker, who was supposedly the best on the world. Fred and George even made a bet that Ireland would win, but the Bulgarian Seeker would catch the Snitch first. They were betting all their money, so I took this as a sign of his talent.

Their prediction came true. The match was incredibly fast and exciting. It was fascinating to watch. The Irish Chasers were amazing, and they won it, but the other Seeker was clearly superior. The cheers from the Irish fans were huge, and seemed never ending. There was so much screaming , it left my ears ringing. It was one of the coolest things Id ever seen. I was so glad Ginny had guilted me into going.

Later that night, however. . . .

"Bella, wake up" a panicked voice ordered. I struggled to open my eyes.

"Mm, whats wrong, what time is it?" I answered groggily, disoriented.

"I don't know, but somethings happening outside." said Ginny, she turned to wake up Hermione, who looked as groggy as I did

Then I heard the screaming. People were running. I jumped up as Mr Weasley came into the tent, fully dressed.

"Girls, there's something wrong outside, I want you to get your shoes and get to the other tent. Now."

"Whats happening" Hermione asked.

"Just hurry" he said sharply, and turned and left. I grabbed my shoes and jacket.

Outside was chaotic. It seemed like the entire 100, 000 spectators were running toward the woods. We ran to the other tent. I tripped and fell.

"Oh my God," Hermione looked nauseous. "Come on Bella, we have to move!"

"Whats happening" I asked,

"Over there" she gestured behind me. In the distance I could see a crowd of wizards moving together, pointing their wands upwards, and progressing slowly through the field. They were all wearing masks. And above them, floating helplessly in mid air was four figures, being contorted into grotesque shapes. I saw that of the four, two were small children. More masked figures were joining them, and had begun trampling and setting fire to the tents. The screams grew louder.

"That's disgusting" I said, horrified. "Why would they do that?"

We arrived in front of the boys tent. Ginny s father and older brothers went to help the Ministry wizards get the Muggles down, and Mr Weasley told the rest of us to get into the woods. Fred grabbed Ginny s hand and started to pull her to the trees. I quickly followed, desperate not to fall behind. We all looked back. The crowd of masked wizards was larger, and it looked like the Ministry wizards were afraid to try anything that would cause the Muggles to fall.

We ran into the woods,passing others on our way. It was too dark for me to see if I recognized anyone.

"Lumos" I muttered, glad to have a light. I turned to tell the others to do the same, and noticed the group was smaller.

"Where are the others?" I asked panicked

"What others" George replied, looking behind him.

"Oh no" Ginny muttered

"We have to go find them." I said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but we cant exactly leave them out here." I almost shouted back

"Easy Bells. Shes right, we have to find them." Ginny soothed.

At that moment, however, there was another explosion. Something flew up from the nearby treetops. It stopped and took form as it hovered in the night sky, casting an eerie green glow. It was a symbol I recognized

When I said that my adoptive parents told me everything, I mean everything. Not just about my family, but about the war. Both were Auror's, and had been living in England at the time when things were at their worst. Murders, tortures, abduction, blackmail, Muggle slaughtering. I knew how bad things had gotten, before Voldemort had been defeated. Tina, in particular had wanted me to know these things. It was her philosophy that things were not made better by forgetting about the past. I knew from talking to Ginny and Luna that they knew less than half the things I did about that time. So much bad had happened back then. I understood that their parents would want to protect them from it. But my adoptive mother disagreed. She wanted me to know how lucky I was to be living in a generation without that kind of fear. And I had always been curious, not to mention grateful that she would talk to me about it. Everyone had lost someone back then. She had lost her best friend in my mother, her sister and her parents, to the Death Eaters. It was one of the reasons we lived in America. England represented a lot of pain for her.

So when I saw the Dark Mark in the night sky, I knew it was time to panic. But I had to remain calm. My heartbeat picked up and I heard the shrieks of terror from others around us. Ginny, Fred and George just looked confused.

"Oh my God" I cried. "Forget what I said, we have to go now!" I turned and grabbed Ginny and pulled her in the direction we had come in.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, alarmed at the look on my face.

"You do know what that thing is, don't you?" I could tell from the looks on all three faces that they didn't

"Its the Dark Mark" I said. They still looked confused.

"Ill explain later" I said as I dragged them back toward the tents. I heard no more commotion, and had a pretty good idea that the masked men were gone. Because now, I had a pretty good idea who they were.

We arrived back at the tent. Luckily, it had not been trampled or set fire to. Bill, Charlie and Percy were already there, relatively unharmed.

"Are you all okay? Where are the others" Bill asked

"We're fine. We got separated in the woods." Fred replied.

"Oh brilliant" Percy said sarcastically. Had his nose not been bleeding, I may have hit him.

A familiar voice made it through the thick canvas of the tent. The others were back. I breathed a quite sigh of relief. None looked hurt. We soon got the story of the Mark and Percy s bosses elf. His indignation might have been funny, under other circumstances. Hermione then began a heated argument about elf rights.

_"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was said Ron. _

_"I told you, its You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron." said Hermione before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts"_

_"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years" said Mr Weasley "Of course people panicked. . .It was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again. _

_"I don't get it" said Ron, frowning. "I mean. . . its still only a shape in the sky"_

"Of course that's not just it. Its what the Death Eaters did when they killed someone." I said

"Yes" said Mr Weasley. "It was every ones worst fear, having that above your home"

There was a moments silence. Then.

"How did you know that, Bella" asked Percy obnoxiously.

"My parents are Auror's. They told me a lot about the war" I replied shortly.

Another short silence.

"_Death Eaters" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"_

_"Its whats You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves" said Bill. "I think we saw whats left of them tonight- the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway." _

I had been drawing the same conclusion. The masks and the fact that they'd left after the Dark Mark had been fired.

Harry did not get why they had been tormenting the Muggles. Mr Weasley soon explained the kinds of cruelty they were capable of.

"Half the Muggle killings back then were done for fun," he said.

_"But if they were Death Eaters, why would they Disapparate when they saw the mark. They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?" asked Ron._

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "If they were Death Eaters, they'd have been even more freaked to see it than we were. When Voldemort lost power, they told all sorts of lies about him, of how he had forced and bewitched them into doing things. They'd be terrified to see him returned. I doubt he'd be happy with them."

_"So . . . whoever conjured the Dark Mark" said Hermione "Were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"_

_"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione" said Mr Weasley._

"Yeah, but it would have to have been a Death Eater, to have known how to cast it" I pointed out.

Silence followed my words.

"Come on its late, go get a few more hours sleep, and we'll get an early Portkey out of here. Your mother will be worried enough as it is" said Mr Weasley.

Agreeing, we said goodnight and Ginny, Hermione and I made our way back to our tent. We got back into bed.

"Well" said Ginny.

"You know a lot about this stuff, Bella" Hermione said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, Jonathan and Tina are Aurors. I wanted to know about it, so they told me." I replied, trying not to yawn.

"You call them by their first names" she asked. Ginny too looked interested. I hadn't told her this.

"I'm adopted" I told them.

"Oh sorry" Hermione said.

"No, its fine, my real parents died when I was a baby. I don't remember them at all" I said, not looking at Ginny. I would probably have to face that particular argument later.

"At all?" she said.

"Do you remember stuff from when you were six weeks old?" I asked. I was exhausted, and this wasn't a subject I liked discussing.

"Oh, you were that young?" asked Hermione.

I merely nodded.

I sighed. "My parents are great, please don't feel sorry for me."

"You mind if I ask how your parents died?" Hermione asked tentatively.

I thought about how to answer, but I was too tired to think up a decent story, so I stuck with the truth.

"Voldemort killed them" I said.

"I'm sorry" she said

"I cant believe your mum told you about all that stuff." said Ginny. "My mum and dad never talk about it"

"Tina once told me that we shouldn't forget the past just because its ugly." I said. Hermione looked impressed.

"So should we be worried about that mark." Ginny asked. Apparently I was the expert now. I thought about it, feeling my lack of sleep. I was too tired to be worried, but hopefully, this was just a one off.

"Not yet" I answered sleepily.

**All the italics are taken from the original text. I hope you like that I made Bella more in the know. It seemed easier, and better for the story, but let me know what you think. All feedback is welcome.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I less than three you all. Next will be the Triwizard Tournament. Who's excited?**

**Igneous P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my freaky darlings, I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**Yeah, did you miss me. Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, but now I've started again, things are starting to get interesting. I'm really hoping to get this story finished by the end of the summer. Thanks for your patience and I hope this chapters makes up for it. :-)**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Having repeated this in several other chapters, I'm sure you all know by now that I own neither Harry Potter or Twilight. That's what the name on the side of the book saying JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer means i.e. not me. Sigh.**

The morning of September the first had come again, and I was now set to begin my third year. Quite frankly I could not wait to get back to school. After the Quidditch world cup, my parents had freaked out, along with the rest of the wizarding worlds population. My parents had been overworked and overtired for the last weeks of the summer. The morning after the match, when we had arrived by Portkey back at the Burrow, my mother had been there, sitting on the step outside, while my adoptive father had been inside wearing a hole in the carpet. It took me several attempts to convince them I was fine before they calmed down.

We left England that afternoon. Since then, to my dismay, they had been reluctant to let me out of their sight.

So Id been cooped up in the house for the last two weeks, reading over my new spellbooks, and practising a few of my old ones. One of the only of the great things about doing nothing for the last two weeks, were that Id made a rather fantastic discovery. I could do magic without getting caught. It seemed Id never gotten the Trace put on me as a child. The American Ministry assumed the English Ministry were keeping account of me, and vice versa. As long as I was careful, I could use magic over the holidays.

Extreme smugness.

We walked through Kings Cross station, weaving through the bustling crowds, receiving a lot of stares regarding the owl on the trolley. I carefully meandered through the barrier, checking to see if any Muggles were watching.

We had words before I left.

"Okay, Bella, be careful now?" My adoptive mother had been making me swear this over and over on the way here.

"I will, I swear" I said placatingly. She narrowed her eyed at my tone.

"Really" I emphasised. She seemed appeased. I grinned.

"Okay, then Bells, we'll see you soon. Keep in touch and-" I interrupted Jonathan

"Be careful?" I said sarcastically

"I was going to say, 'Have a good time, but now you mention it..." He grinned back at me.

"Haha" I said "Ill miss you guys"

"Of course you will" he said sarcastically "Now get on the train before it leaves," He ushered me on to the train. There were some brief hugs, and I waved as the train pulled out of the station, and they faded from view.

I made my way through the train, trying to locate my friends. Feeling nervous, I located their carriage. Nervous, because I was pretty sure that Ginny was pissed off at me. She would be hurt that I had not told her about my parents, but in all honesty, when does that kind of conversation ever come up 'Gin, have you got Binn's essay done, and by the way I'm adopted?' The only reason Luna knew was because... well she kind of dragged it out of me when we first met. The girl had the weirdest conversation techniques ever. You think she's in cuckooland, and then she goes and says something unnervingly astute. It was hard to keep up with her, but you could definitely see why she was a Ravenclaw.

"Hey guy's" I said brightly, entering the carriage and closing the door behind me.

"Hello Bella" Luna replied serenely "Ginny was just telling me about the world cup. I was worried that I would be sorry I didn't go, but obviously now I'm quite relieved. It was such a fiasco wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, it wasn't the best..." I answered.

"Well at least the match was bloody brilliant" said Ginny "Did you see the way Krum caught the Snitch? It was amazing, Luna"

"Yeah, I mean I enjoyed it, and you know me and sports" I said, grinning

"Yes, you are rather terrible at them, but you make up for it in other ways, I'm sure" Luna said kindly

"Thanks, Luna" I said, assuming it was mostly meant as a compliment "But I'm not that bad at flying anymore. Jonathan got me a broomstick, and I can now officially fly. Sort of. I don't fall off. Much. Ill get better." I said feeling like a moron. Both of them were excellent flyers, I mean Ginny had six Quidditch loving brothers. But I didn't suck as much anymore, and I was pretty sure I could improve with time. Or at least not break a bone while hurtling toward the ground.

"That's great, Bell's" Ginny said enthusiastically, then looked thoughtful. That look made me sure of what to expect. A thorough Q and A of the deal with my family. The real kicker was that I couldn't tell her half of it. That fact gave me a quick jolt of the usual anger, depression and irritation. I longed for the day when I could end it. If it even came.

Before Ginny could start on what was sure to be an intense inquisition, I took evasive action.

"So Luna, how was, where was it again? Brazil?" I asked, turning to face the Ravenclaw

"Bolivia" she replied her eyes lighting up. " Quite amazing, really, there were so many different creatures there..." she always spoke animatedly about magical creatures, her fascination with the strange rivalled Hagrids. The deflection worked, Ginny did not ask me a thing.

We reached the castle, drenched. After running through the sheeting rain, Peeves the proceeded to throw water balloons at us, until Professor McGonagal barked at him to stop. I was grumpy as hell when I sat down, not to mention starving. After a quick scan of the top table, I could not discern any new faces. The identity of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher remained a mystery.

The Sorting ceremony took place, as all the nervous new First Years joined their new houses. Looking at them was strange. Was I ever that small? (he he first years everywhere are midgets.)

Dinner was simply fabulous (yes Hannah, I know) as always. After devouring some chicken, I started talking to Hermione, who was refusing to eat. At the look on her face, I was hesitant to ask. She seemed upset about the Hogwarts house elves. The girl was strange. I talked to Ginny instead.

Once we had finished (and after a large helping of soul cleansing chocolate cake(mm-mm chocolate cake), Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term speeches. It consisted of the usual at first, don't go into the Forbidden Forest (as if the name was not enough of a hint) Filch's usual list of banned objects, and no magic in the corridors. I grinned slightly to myself, thinking of all the extra practice I had gotten in over the summer.

_"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."_ He announced and the hall erupted with noises of protest. For Merlin's sake, the year I actually take an interest in the freaking sport and it gets cancelled. Figures. Ginny's look of indignation was almost comical, she had wanted to try out for the team this year.

_"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"_

_But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open._

_A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table._

His mismatched eyes, one normal, one electric blue and whizzing around in its socket independently from the direction of the other one. The effect was eerie

He reached Dumbledore, shook his hand briefly, then limped to the vacant chair and sat down, inspecting all of his food. The man was frightening. The entire room sat silent stunned at the bizarre entrance.

_"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said_

_Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."_

Only Dumbledore and Hagrid applauded, but the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher either did not notice or didn't care about his less than warm introduction. A few seconds of awkward silence, then Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

_"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of who were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"_

The reaction to this announcement really highlighted the lacking in the previous one. The Hall was suddenly abuzz with excitement, and everybody was speaking loudly to be heard over the growing volume. Dumbledore went on to explain about the history of the tournament, which sounded both alluring and fraught with peril. It seemed that everybody was going to enter the competition to become Hogwarts Champion. At least, until the Headmaster made the much less popular announcement

_"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no under-age student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion."_

There was a look of disgust on virtually every face. Dumbledore then proceeded to send us to bed. Ginny talked about the tournament all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

"It'd be bloody brilliant, wouldn't it?" she asked

"Yes Ginny, I said for the twentieth time in the last half hour. I was sure the tournament would be great, but even if I could have, I doubted Id have entered. My crippling clumsiness pretty much assured that Id never be chosen champion, or if I was, Id die valiantly in the attempt. And I knew all about heroic deaths. There was no future in it.

"Fred and George were talking about an Ageing potion" she told me getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll work" I said sarcastically. As if an Ageing potion was going to get them past Dumbledore. But I'd bet they wouldn't be the only ones to try to work out a way to overcome the age limit. The lure of being school Champion was a palpable thing. I wondered vaguely who would be chosen. And the foreign students coming. It would be an interesting year.

"Well, you never know" she muttered. I just rolled my eyes

"So what do you think of the new guy?" I asked.

"Moody? Creepy." she replied, shuddering.

"Yeah, but isn't he a famous Auror? I'm sure I've heard Jonathan talk about him. Weird first name...it'll come to me" I strained, trying to remember the stories Id heard about him Id heard. They were all during the reign of the Dark Lord.

"Mad Eye?" she guessed

"That's it" I said, "Mad Eye Moody. How did you know?" I asked curiously

"My Dad helped him out with something before we came back. He's supposed to be a complete nutter, Bill said"

"I have no idea, Jonathan didn't really talk about his mental state, just that he was great at his job" I looked over Ginny as I spoke. She had that thoughtful expression on her face again. Oh crap.

"What" I asked hesitantly

"You call your parents by their first names, I never actually questioned it before much, I thought it was some weird American thing" I huffed a little at this. "How come you never said anything?" she asked

"Well, um, it never really came up, and... its not that big of a deal anyway" I trailed off, wishing I was not as bound by this secret. It sucked royally.

"Not that big of a deal?" she echoed my words, incredulously.

"Look, I really don't like talking about it, so can you just drop it?" I asked a little too sharply. Seeing that Id upset her, and loathing myself and the world in general for the fact that it was necessary. She nodded, then looked away. Some friend I was.

After a few minutes, and the guilt I felt festered, I spoke again.

"Sorry I snapped at you" I said contritely

"S' fine" she murmured quietly, so as not to wake the others in our dormitory.

There was another moment of silence, in which I was metaphorically kicking myself for being such a lousy friend. I stared up at the ceiling, debating whether or not to speak again. Then

" Night Bell's" she mumbled

"Night, Gin" I replied, feeling a little less horrible. I rolled over and fell asleep to have strange disturbing dreams.

**Doesn't she always have strange, disturbing dreams?**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Please feel free to ask any questions or comments. And as always, review if you want more. **

**You guys are the coolest! **

**Igneous Pride**

**The Straight Lesbian and I have been working on a Dramione fic. Its quite good, if I do say so myself. Its on my page and our new joint page. Together, we're the Hypothetical Whores *in joke* The story is called Inky Lips, so please read and let us know what you think. We live for feedback so please be generous. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing. Boy do I feel worthless.**

**Chapter 13**

After my night of fitful dreams, I awoke to Romilda Vane's irritating voice and girlish giggling. I sighed and heaved myself out of the ever so snug four poster bed, stumbled (as usual), and proceeded to the Great Hall, where the glorious prospect of buttery toast and black coffee awaited. I plonked ( AN isnt that a fabulous word?) onto the bench, and began the feast. Ginny arrived not long after, looking bleary eyed, and nodded without saying a word to me. I didnt take any offence to this. It was just too early to form any coherent conversation. I missed the days of sleeping in til eleven, and never knowing what day it was. Sigh.

Luna, on the other hand, was her usual chirpy self. It was insulting. I tried to stop glaring at everything. Merlin it was early.

The Triwizard Tournament was still foremost in peoples conversations, as Proffessor McGonagall weaved through the crowds in an attempt to get peoples timetables out. Why they werent sent with the book list, I will not pretend to understand (AN Did anyone else ever wonder this?)

Skimming over the list, I saw I was to start my new subjects today. Interesting.

.

.

As it turned out, not really. Lamenting over the lost hours of my time spent in the Merlin accursed, swelteringly hot, sickly sweet smelling North Tower, my only solace was that we were with the Ravenclaws, so at least I had Luna beside me to keep me awake. Staring out the window took up a lot of my time these days. Ginny (who I was no longer on awkward terms with anymore, hurray for blatant mutual deflection and a third friend to keep loaded silences at bay) often gloated that she had the sense to listen to Hermione Granger, who had apparently made a dramatic and permanent exit from Professor Trelawneys attic room last year. At least I liked my other two subjects. I excelled in Muggle Studies , and Ancient Runes were fascinating. After a few weeks, I'd taken to writing all my notes to Ginny in Runes, just to show off. She was not as well versed as I was, so it took her a long time to decipher them. I just grinned smugly.

And yeah, Defence against the Dark Arts class' were much more. . . interesting. I was thinking of getting an alarm clock that yelled 'Constant Vigilance' , just in case somehow I forgot.

As Halloween and the arrival of the foreign students loomed, the castle was abuzz (again, a fabulous word, God Im on a roll) with activity. Stressed out teachers made for an awkward learning enviroment. I had not thought that Professor McGonagall could be any sharper, but lo and behold. The woman never seemed to speak anymore, just snap. Fun times for all.

And then it was the long awaited day of, and by Merlin, it was a miracle Professor McGonagall didnt have a stroke.

It was clearly a competition for dramatic entrances. Flying horses, or a submeerged Pirate ship.

"Merlin, can you say pretentious?" I whispered to Ginny, who was standing beside me, blue with the cold. She grinned, then caught sight of a tall, dark Durmstrang (I wonder?) student, and proceeded to have a fangirl attack, that was only eclipsed by that of her elder brother. I really dont understand sports enthusiasts. They are a strange and unusual breed.

The scrumptious (oh words are great) feast, followed by the joy of speeches, reiterating the whole 'Danger!' warning, which seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the audience, was concluded with yet another dramatic entrance, albeit in the form of an inanimate object, that nevertheless had all the 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahhs' of your typical panto crowd

_"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line._

_"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you dropyour name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."_

And that was that really. Glancing at the male population of the school, they were either looking sullen, or like they were concentrating very hard.

"Boys" I muttered.

The next week passed without much incident, other than a few idiots coughFredandGeorgecough, ageing a few centuries in a futle attempt to cheat the Goblet of Fire.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore has an 'I told you so' dance?" I pondered aloud to Luna one day, whilst stroking my chin philosophically.

She started giggling uncontrollably. It was a fantastic boost for my ego.

This, really, is where it all started to wrong. Everything originated from this moment.

_"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -" _

_But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

_The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. _

_And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -_

_"Harry Potter."_

Well, that was a plot twist, no doubt about it. Seriously? I mean, seriously? I didnt know whether he brought it all on himself, or if someone could be more of a magnet for disaster than me. No, that definitely couldnt be true. Of course, at the time, it never occured to me that there was someone out to get him.

The entire house were totally baffled for, oh about 40 seconds, until they collectively came to the conclusion that this was a good thing, and food and drink just arrived. Its magic school, no one thought to question it.

My brother arrived back in a daze, and was immediately attacked by everyone in the room, all the while denying he had put his name in the Goblet. The number of raised eyebrows and sceptical expressions showed how much he was convincing them.

The next morning, however, having had to get up at an unfair hour to finish a Potions essay, as I was organising my things so as to put the hideous moment that I had to start working off as much as possible, Ron Weasley thundered down the stairs, an expression of annoyance in his freckled face.

It was not until Harry came down a half an hour later, that I began to wonder if there was trouble in paradise. He nodded to me on his way out. One word came to my mind.

"Hey Ginny" I greeted casually, sitting down beside her and grabbing a mug. (Okay, I know thats two words, but you dont just greet your bff by their first name only)

"Morning"

"Crazy night, huh"

She nodded.

"Wonder how he did it?" she said

I just shrugged. "I think your brother's upset with him."

"Yeah, Hermione was saying. Meh, Ron's a twat. He'll grow up and they'll be the best of buds again in no time"

I smiled, and changed the topic. Slightly.

"So what do you think of the other Champions?"

"Theyve got funny accents, the french one thinks she's Aphrodite incarnated, and everybody loves Diggory." I grinned.

"Come on, we'll be late, and McGonagall probably hasnt gotten any better." I drained my coffee and stood, ready to face the day.

**Okay, Hi. Please dont throw anything, I know, I suck (and not in a good way, hehehehe)**

**And yes, this was short, but at least its there. And I promise Ill at least try to update at least once a month from now on. For me thats good.**

**Anyway, thank you all soo much for the fantasic feedback. **

**I love you, please dont kill me**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my freaky darlings. **

**looks around awkwardly**

**Yes, I know, I'm beyond terrible, and really have no excuses, so if you could just not throw fruit and bricks and the likes...**

**I wont make excuses, you've waited too long for an update, so, without further ado...**

**It's rubbish, but sure...**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I disclaim this. So there.**

**Chapter 14**

I'd long since realised that my brothers welfare had an enormous impact on my life at Hogwarts. Id figures, that since we had no real relationship (well, no acknowledged relationship, that is) that my ongoing … interest in his life was a substitute of sorts. Or maybe I was just ridiculously nosy. Probably both.

So I used that excuse to justify my empathy with Harry in the weeks following Halloween. Treated as a messiah on week then as a outcast the next. These days, he mostly kept to himself, with only Hermione for company. I was livid enough for the both of us.

It was sort of good for me though. He and Ron were on the outs, prompting him to spend a lot more time with Hermione, and, after a fashion, myself. It was a nice feeling. I would often get jealous of Ginny, who had such a huge family. Hanging out with my sibling was... not terrible.

We were friends.

I didn't know if it was just me, but at times, it seemed as though I wasn't the only one on edge these days. Granted the stress of hosting the tournament seemed to be the most likely source of the unease, but it seemed as though some of the teachers appeared to be … I wasn't even sure, but every so often, I'd see Professor McGonagal sigh, or catch a glimpse of Dumbledore frowning. Even Snape seemed nastier than usual, though I'm sure that was mostly Harry's doing. I'd always found it odd, that the Potions Master had always gone out of his way to be nasty to him, though he'd never really been unduly hostile to me.

Still, as the days to the First Task dwindled, tensions rose, as did the number of little accidents.

Magic school.

But the Champions all survived, after putting on a rather spectacular show to entertain us all. My brother finished in joint first after an enviable aerial performance. And sure enough, the next day, he was king of the school again.

Things were going well after that, for a time. Hermione got chatted up by an international Quidditch star, and Ginny met a cute Ravenclaw Fourth year at the Yule Ball, and blushed at the mention of his name for two weeks afterwards. I perfected my 'Ginny's got a boyfriend' routine.

The Second task went as well as the First, in that nobody died or was horribly maimed or the like. Really all anyone could hope for. Harry came in joint first again.

I was doing rather well in classes, if I do say so my self. The end of year exams didn't seem as appallingly awful as the year before. Except Divination. Trelawney and I had a sort of unspoken agreement to ignore each other, as long as I stayed conscious in her classroom.

There was a world outside of Hogwarts, and had I been paying attention, I might have read of the disappearance of two Ministry officials.

The incident at the World Cup was forgotten. Until the day when it wasn't.

The day Cedric Diggory died.

I didn't like thinking about that day. The day, sitting in the Quidditch stands with my friends all around me, a familiar niggling worry in the back of my head that _someone_ was bound to get eaten before one of the Champions got to the Cup. We'd seen red sparks about an hour earlier, and I selfishly hoped it wasn't Harry.

It seemed certain that it was going to be a Hogwarts victory. Both Diggory and Harry had had a head start in the maze, it was only a matter of time before one of them was victorious, seeing as it had been the Beauxbatons Champion who withdrew.

Another few minutes, and red sparks went up, signalling the end for Krum, who was unconscious when he was taken out. The excitement was palpable. Everyone knew it was a Hogwarts victory.

Then they appeared. Harry clutching the cup, and Cedric.

There was a scream, and they were blocked from view by the staff. Whispers flew up. There had been a death. The crowd was told to stay in their seats. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Mad Eye Moody limping away with Harry. We all did.

The next few hours were a blur. The students were sent back to the dormitories. Ron and Hermione insisted on seeing Harry. No one questioned it when I followed the Weasleys to the hospital wing. They'd gotten used to my presence. Maybe it was a brunette thing.

When we arrived he was awake, looking dazed. A huge black dog sat by his bedside, staring intently at him. Dumbledore told us not to ask him what happened. And then he gave me such a look, I wanted to lavert my gaze to something less intimidating, like say, Hagrids Blast Ended Skrewt , but the Gryffindor in me made me keep my head up. He nodded his head, and then left to deal with... whatever it was that was happening. Which was loud. And political.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, but a few images remained, such as Professor Dumbledores declaration to the Minister of Magic, and the big black dog suddenly turning into not so notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black. I was unsure of how I'd gotten back to the dormitories, but I slept for hours.

The rest of the week was a confused and jumbled mess. No one really knew what had happened after the Task, or to Cedric Diggory. Rumours and whispers ran rampant throughout the school, thoughts and theories exchanged so often, details confused and made up. The Headmasters speech at the Feast did little to quench peoples curiosity. But I was eager to get home.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Harry in the days before we left. I only caught a few glimpses of him with Ron and Hermione. Having been told not to question him, I left him in peace.

Finally the day arrived, and we were packed and ready to go. There was the usual rush to get an empty carriage, the patting down of pockets to make sure your wand was still there, and peering in respective cages to check the pet you came with was the one you were leaving with.

I caught a glimpse of Harry, standing not too far from me. I waved, and smiled, trying to convey sympathy and support, and the like. Maybe it worked too, because I'm sure he smiled a small smile back at me, before he turned and walked away.

My smile slid from my face.

One day. Eventually. Just not now.

**As I've mentioned before, sort of terrible, but better than what you've been getting recently, which was nothing at all.**

**I've just gone right off this story now, it's probably because my love for Twilight has waned somewhat, but I still love Harry Potter, so maybe there's hope yet.**

**I wouldn't mind a few reviews, even if just to berate me for laziness, or the suckiness of this update. Or jokes. I like jokes.**


End file.
